Here Comes the Bride
by SqrrlGrl
Summary: Set after Clockwork Prince. Tessa and Jem are finally getting married, but they never suspected that Mortmain and Tessa's feelings for another young Shadowhunter would get in the way. Please R
1. Chapter 1: The Wedding

**Hey, everybody! Some of you may know me for my other Infernal Devices story, If Will Came First, which will soon be over. ): For those of you who haven't read it yet, I highly encourage you to. This story is going to be a little different from others I've done before. This one is a romance/adventure story. So I need plenty of reviews! I'll be really grateful for any I get. So, here is the story, I hope you enjoy! (:**

Tessa stood and watched Sophie work her magic. She was doing Tessa's hair for the wedding that was today, _her wedding._ She still couldn't believe she was getting married in a couple of hours. She was getting married to _Jem_. She was surprised that Sophie wasn't at least a little bit upset, but she had Gideon now. Things like this no longer upset her as much.

"Miss Gray, are you ready?" Sophie asked as she pulled out a box. Tessa's heart skipped a beat as Sophie removed the cover. Inside was the most beautiful dress Tessa had ever seen. It was a bright white color, Charlotte made sure it was white when she picked it out. Charlotte and Jessamine had completely planned the wedding. They were having a mundane ceremony, since Tessa couldn't get runes. They had really outdone themselves. The dress was huge around, _I wonder if I'll be able to even walk in it, _Tessa thought. She doubted it could fit down the aisle without injuring an innocent guest.

Sophie giggled at the look of terror on Tessa's face. "Everything will be okay. Charlotte and Jessamine did a good job with the wedding, and the dress. Nothing will go wrong. And you know Master Jem will never let anything bad happen to you, nor will he ever do anything bad to you. There is nothing to be stressed about. Just have fun, it's your wedding day." _Exactly, _Tessa thought, _that's why I'm worried. I'm sure Jem won't be able to catch me if I topple in this huge dress and knock over candles and catch the whole place on fire. _Sophie giggled again, "Let's get you in the dress, now, Tessa,"

Tessa stood in front of the door, while Charlotte was running about. The wedding party was getting ready to go out. Most of them were Shadowhunters. Jem was already out, next to the Inquistor. He was in charge of doing all Shadowhunter weddings, even if this one was done with mundane traditions. The first person to step out the doors was Will, he was Jem's best man, obviously. Will looked at Tessa, obvious pain in his eyes, before he stepped out and took his place beside Jem. Jem had only wanted one best man, so after that Tessa's bridesmaids stepped out. She, sadly, only had Jessamine. She had refused to walk arm in arm with Will.

Then, with a smile to Tessa, Sophie stepped out. She was the flower girl, since they didn't know anyone young enough to do it. Tessa's heart skipped a beat as the wedding march began to play, and everyone stood up. Henry took Tessa's arm. They had decided that since Tessa's father was dead, as was Jem's, and Nate was, as well, that Henry should be the one to walk her down the aisle.

"Everything will be alright," Henry said, "I felt the same way when I married Charlotte. You must not worry, you and Jem are perfect together." He smiled at her, probably because Tessa looked like she was going to pass out. She did feel better after Henry's words though, it meant that everyone about to get married felt this way, and most of them survived.

Tessa then took a deep breath and she began to walk. _This isn't that bad,_ she thought at first. Until she looked ahead. There was Jem, the biggest smile she had ever seen on his face. Tessa smiled back. She tried to keep from looking at the person to Jem's right. She couldn't though, and she wished she hadn't. Will was obviously in a lot of pain, and it was all Tessa's fault. She looked away to stare at Jem. She was getting married.

The Inquistor continued on _forever._ He was obviously trying to combine what people said at mundane weddings, and Shadowhunter ones. Finally it came to the part where her and Jem repeated after him, and said I do. Then the most surprising thing happened.

The Inquistor asked the question that is always asked right before he calls you husband and wife. "Does anybody object to this marriage?" Tessa figured no one would, until Benedict Lightwood stood up. "Mr. Carstairs can not be Nephiliam anymore, if he marries a warlock. I don't think he knows this." Jem stared at him coolly, "Yes, I know this. Tessa is being trained in the ways of the Nephiliam. Everything is worked out."

Before Benedict could respond, the doors to the wedding hall fell down, and on the other side approached an army of clockwork creatures.

**Thank you so much for reading! As you can tell, I do need some help, so please leave me some reviews. As always, thank you so much! (:**


	2. Chapter 2: Missing in Action

**Hey, everybody! This is chapter 2 of Here Comes the Bride! I really need reviews on this story, because right now I don't know if you guys love it or hate it, or what I can do to make it better. So please leave reviews. Thanks for reading, and enjoy! (:**

Tessa looked around the room wildly. Jem was no where to be seen. The clockwork creatures had left fairly quickly, it didn't seem like they had wanted a fight. She looked everywhere, and still no Jem. No one had seemed to be hurt by the attack, thank God. Her wandering eyes soon found Will, who also seemed to be looking for Jem.

"Do you know where…" Tessa trailed off. She knew he would understand what she meant. He shook his head slowly. "I saw him go fight….then it was almost as if he disappeared." Tessa began to internally freak out. She continued looking around, now for some kind of clues. She went up to the door of the Institute, and found a short note attached to it.

_Ms. Grey:_

_We have taken the Shadowhunter. We are holding him captive here. If you agree to finally marry me, then he will be released. You have one week before he dies. _

_Mortmain _

A tear of frustration and anger rolled down Tessa's cheek. She looked around and noticed Will coming to her. She closed the distance between them in two long strides. "Will! They have taken Jem!" A sob escaped her as Will took the note and examined it.

"Charlotte," he called. Charlotte walked over quickly, worry clear on her features. Will handed her the note solemnly, "They have taken Jem." Charlottes face grew pale.

"We need to talk to the Council before we can do anything. Benedict will do whatever it takes to remove me from my position, and that can't happen if we are to find Jem in time." Will and Tessa scowled at her, and turned away.

"We need to do this on our own I suppose," Will said, mischievously eyeing Tessa.

"We have to wait, Will. We do not know where Mortmain is."

"Actually," Will cut in, "I believe I do. Cecily, she's staying with us. She knows Mortmain. Who better to tell us where he is?" Tessa nodded slowly.

"Cecily!" Will screamed. She turned around, surprised. She had been talking to Charlotte about what happened. She slowly walked up to them, "What do you need?" she said, obviously aggravated.

"We have a job for you. It is very important.," Will responded.

"How am I supposed to help? I only just started my training. I can't be of any help as far as fighting those creatures goes."

"But," he paused, "you lived with Mortmain when he was in your home, correct?" Cecily nodded. "What does that have to do with anything?"

"We need you to help us find him," Tessa spoke up.

"Fine. I would love to help. Maybe I can skip some of my training if I show I can be useful in an actual mission…" She smiled. "When do we start?"

"Meet us tonight, outside of the Institute, at around midnight. I will make sure Cyril has the coach ready," Will said. Cecily nodded, and grinned.

**So that was the chapter! I know it was very short, but I had to set up the plot a little bit. Please leave me some reviews, whether you loved it or hated it, or if you have some ideas on where the story can go from here. I will be posting the next chapter next Sunday. I hope you enjoyed!**


	3. Chapter 3: Night Life

**Hey everybody! This is chapter 3 of Here Comes the Bride. I would like to thank everyone who left a review last week, I would love to have more, so please review! I know so far the story is pretty boring so far, but I hope this chapter is more interesting. So, I hope you enjoy! **

Tessa put on her cloak and tip toed quietly out of the Institute. Everyone seemed to be asleep. She opened the door and nearly ran straight into Will, who seemed to be guarding the door. He turned around, and she saw a hint of emotion in his eyes that she couldn't quite put her finger on. It vanished quickly and an expression of concentration replaced it.

"Where is Cecily?" he asked, looking around. "She said she would be here.." he muttered as he continued to look around. Obviously the question he had asked Tessa had been rhetorical. Cecily stepped outside, also wearing a cloak around her, with a piece of parchment in her hand. Will turned around, and you could almost see brotherly affection in his expression. Tessa understood it only a little bit, since Will hadn't seen Cecily in so long. In a way she understood it too though, because the last time he had seen her, she had been very small, and now she was almost all grown up. It made sense.

Cecily held the parchment out to Will. "You may want to give this to Cyril. This is where we are going," she said with authority, that shocked Tessa. Will cocked his eyebrows at her. "Trust me," she said turning to Tessa as well, "I know where Mortmain might be. If not now, then eventually." Will and Tessa looked at each other for a moment, and then they both nodded.

"Alright," Will said. He grabbed the parchment and went to give it to Cyril. "Everything's ready," Will said a moment later, as he walked back over to them.

"It may be best if we go at night," Cecily said. "It is a Downworlder pub." Tessa turned her gaze around to face Cecily. "It's a _what?_" she said a little too loudly. They all looked toward the Institute to see if anybody heard her, and after seeing nothing, they turned to face Tessa again.

"Don't talk that loud, Tess," Will whispered, his eyes darting towards the Institute. Will then turned to Cecily, "Why would Mortmain be in a pub often?" He chuckled darkly. "Drinking problem, eh?"

Cecily stayed professional. "_No_, he does not have a drinking problem, William. I wish I could say the same for you." Will smiled darkly.

"You certainly do wish, dear sister." Tessa looked at both of their devilish grins, mirrored in each other, and so similar.

"Continue on, Cecily," Tessa said, nudging Will to let him know not to comment and draw her off course again.

"Well," Cecily began, "He gets people to join the Pandemonium Club there. A lot of his best members are there. Some humans interested in magic, with a lot of money I might add, are also there. They are just the type he looks for, for they are easy to persuade to join. The Downworlder's are eager to join as well. He will be there, he goes often."

"We may need to leave soon, before Mr. and Mrs. Branwell find you gone," Cyril called from the carriage. "You can talk about this inside. The ride does not appear to be very long." They all nodded, and got in the carriage.

Cyril had been very right about it being a quick ride. It felt like after only seconds of being in the carriage they had arrived at the noisy pub. Cecily was the first to exit, followed by Will, who held out his hand to help Tessa out of the carriage after him. Then they went and entered without an issue.

"Remember," Will said looking back and forth to Tessa and Cecily, "We are looking for Mortmain. Remember what he looks like, and if you see someone you know, make sure they don't recognize you. And most of all," Will paused, "Do not drink _anything_." Tessa nodded, but Cecily was already gone. They looked over to see her ordering a drink.

Will held out his arm, and Tessa took it as they went to sit down at the table and look around, trying to find Mortmain, and make sure Cecily didn't do anything too bad. She was already downing a few drinks; obviously the fact that she was a young lady at a pub alone didn't matter here.

"Are you going to order any drinks?" Tessa asked Will. She knew he only pretended to be drunk and go to pubs. He never actually did.

He shook his head, "Not in the mood today. And we have to stay sober if we will be looking for Mortmain here," he grumbled, eyeing Cecily, who had finished her second drink and was already on her third. He shook his head again, "I wonder if she came here just to drink," he whispered.

Tessa didn't respond; partly due to the fact she was thinking the same thing. She looked around, and saw a familiar face, with a grin, who was approaching her and Will. "Will," Tessa whispered, pointing to where the person was. Will looked over, too. It was no other then Magnus Bane.

"Hello," he said with a devilish grin as he sat down beside them. "Last time I saw you, you were the happiest man in the world and you were skipping away to express your love to dear Tessa here," he said, eyeing Tessa at the end, then turning back to Will. "What happened to you?"

Will's jaw clenched. "Jem is missing. He was taken by Mortmain's clockwork creatures at his and Tessa's wedding," he said. Magnus raised his eyebrows.

"So you lost both of the people you love," Magnus said as he put his arm on the table and his face in his hand, "How tragic." He grinned. The bartender walked over, seeing that Magnus had just arrived. "I think you need a drink, my friend," Magnus said, eyeing Will. "And what about you, miss? You seem like you have never been in a pub before."

"I haven't," Tessa answered. "Ladies don't drink in pubs," she said eyeing Cecily, who was now on the dance floor surrounded by drunken men.

"Well, I think you should try it," Magnus said, as he called over the bartender and asked for three drinks.

Tessa's jaw clenched, but she said nothing. Maybe it was just champagne, which she had had before at weddings in America. Will didn't stop Magnus either, which made him smile, since he had gotten his way.

The bartender returned quickly with drinks for all of them. Will and Magnus drank as soon as it was set before them, but for Tessa it was harder.

"Give it a try, Tess," Will said, leaning toward her, with the smell of alcohol in his breath. He pushed her glass toward her, and took another chug of his. Magnus smiled, "Warlock drinks. Works very quickly. One sip, and it's the same as 5 glasses of it," he said as he took another chug of his drink. _Uh, oh_, Tessa thought. This had happened before to them. Her thoughts flashed back to the Lightwood party they had gone to.

"Will, you need to stop drinking," she said, pulling on his sleeve. "We need to find Mortmain, so we can find Jem." He laughed darkly as he grabbed a second glass. He chugged the whole glass down, and turned to Tessa, "Drink some, really. It will help you find him," he said, pushing her glass towards her.

She shook her head no, but then she figured he would stop trying to get her to drink if she drank some. So she grabbed the glass goblet and drank. Magnus had been right, it did work quickly. She already felt drunk.

"Let's go dance," she said, feeling woozy. Will got up and grabbed her hand, as they made their way to the dance floor. Tessa looked over at Cecily who was dancing with someone who looked vaguely familiar. _Wait a second…_she thought. Then she recognized him. It was Gabriel Lightwood she was dancing with. She gasped, but forgot sooner or later. _Let the girl have some fun,_ she thought.

Then they started dancing. She was aware that she was way closer to Will then she should have been, but it felt like her brain and her body were in different worlds. She knew it felt good, and warm though.

Then Will did the unthinkable. He kissed Tessa. Tessa responded very forcefully. It was like she had wanted to kiss him for so long, yet never had. They began kissing so much, that Magnus walked over to them and tapped them on the shoulder.

"Don't get to into it now," he said. "Get a room if you are going to do that." Magnus winked and gestured down the hallway. Tessa, disgusted in herself, broke away from Will, who looked like he was really thinking over going in the room or not. Then he must have decided against it, and he began to look around, until he saw Cecily.

She was getting really into it with Gabriel, doing the same things that her and Will had just done. Will looked over, and finally realizing the identity of Gabriel, lunged at him. Tessa grabbed him and whispered in his ear not to do anything. He nodded, and Tessa brought him over to a table. He was passed out within seconds.

"Why did you do this Magnus? What did that drink you gave us do?" Tessa asked, turning to look at his bemused face.

"I did it because you both seemed stressed, and," he paused. "that drink is a warlock drink also known as, to humans, love potion. Or in this case, passion potion. I gave the same thing to young Miss Herondale and the Lightwood kid. Look at them now."

Tessa was fuming, but she still looked over, to find them in the hallway now, nearly ripping each others clothes off. "I'll be right back," Tessa whispered to a grinning Magnus, as she ran and pulled them apart.

Little did she see, that walking past her at that moment, leaving the pub, was Mortmain himself.

**Ok, well that was the chapter. I was really worried when i posted this on you guys reaction to what happend, so please review to let me know if you liked it or not. I hope you enjoyed, and please review! **


	4. Chapter 4: Hangover

**Hey, everybody! This is chapter 4 of Here Comes the Bride. It's not the most exciting chapter, but I hope you guys like it. I would also love to get more reviews from you guys. I like to know what you think of my writing, and how I can make it better. Some of the previous reviews I have received on this story, and other stories of mine, have genuinely helped me become a better writer. So thank you to all of you who have reviewed before, or do review now! Ok, well this is the chapter, and enjoy!**

Tessa rubbed her eyes and slowly sat up. She was in a hotel room, in a small bed. Next to her she saw Will, and on the other bed she could see Cecily and Gabriel. On an armchair at the front of the room was Magnus, already awake. She felt a little groggy, and she realized that she had slept in.

"How is your hangover? Good, bad, moderate to dead?" Magnus said, a grin already on his face. "I see you didn't mind being in a bed with young Mr. Herondale. That's good news. Perhaps that will make it easier once the time comes."

Tessa looked at him, but didn't see. She heard him talking, but didn't listen. She just wanted to sleep this off. She laid down once Magnus's mouth stopped moving, and groaned. She heard him laugh, but after that she was out cold.

About 15 minutes later she woke up to Magnus shaking her. "What do you want Magnus?" she screamed, beginning to throw a tantrum. She noticed Magnus pull something out of his pocket, and she saw bright blue. Then she felt better somehow.

"Good morning Magnus!" she said, throwing herself at him and giving him a hug. "What was that blue stuff for?"

"That, Ms. Grey, was what I would like to call, getting over a hangover rather quickly. I'm going to go do the same thing to the others," Magnus said, walking over to Cecily. Tessa felt a million times better now. She looked over at Will and quietly watched him sleep. This was the most peaceful she had ever seen him. He was truly beautiful. She watched him quietly stir, then open his eyes wide. He took a quick look at Tessa and kissed her, getting on top of her as he did.

"Hey, now," Magnus called, grabbing Will's shirt to pull him off Tessa. Then more blue sparks were in the air, and Will seemed more like himself.

"What just happened, Magnus?" Will asked, his breathing heavy.

"You almost assaulted Ms. Grey here. But, to be honest, she seemed to fully enjoy it. And, she, was not under any influence at all," Magnus laughed at Tessa's expression. "It is fully true. I doubt you would have stopped him," then he turned to Will. "And I doubt that if you were sober you would have stopped either." He laughed at Will and Tessa's expressions of pure outrage and went to finish waking up Cecily and Gabriel.

Tessa looked at Will for a moment, then turned and looked out the window of the hotel room. They were still in London, which was good, they just had to go back to the bar tonight and stay sober to look for Mortmain. He would be there, according to Cecily. She sat down in the armchair and looked out, thinking. She had to find her Jem. She shouldn't have done what she did with Will. It was wrong. She had always been so confused, and now she was even more confused. She had finally chosen Jem. And still she felt herself drawn to Will. It was wrong on so many levels.

She decided then to just think of Jem, and of seeing him again. She imagined his beautiful features, and felt hope go through her. They could be together. Even if their days were numbered. She sighed in content, but then stopped short. She looked down at street, to find nothing other then clockwork creatures inside a carriage, with one person who seemed human. _Mortmain_, she thought.

She got out of her chair, and screamed that Mortmain and clockwork creatures were in a carriage at the street. She grabbed Will's arm and tugged him with her, but she didn't need to . He was already calculating what they had to do, and was running with Tessa. She vaguely heard Magnus say he could portal Cecily and Gabriel and himself to where they were, once they woke.

Will ran with her through the hotel, and together they ignored the screams of protest and the people they pushed through. Then they found themselves in the street. They hid in the closest alleyway, and watched Mortmain and the clockwork creatures, their breathing uneven from running. Mortmain then spoke.

"We best get started to the graveyard," she heard him say. "I hear Mr. Carstairs can talk to spirits. Let's see if we are correct." Tessa gasped, and she noticed that Will had gone extremely pale. She saw a clockwork creature say something, but she didn't hear what it said. She only heard Mortmain's reaction. "No. I did not just take him to get the girl. It was not the main purpose. I need to use him, but he can get her here, too. That makes it a win either way for me. Tomorrow, we will take the boy to the graveyard to see his powers."

**Ok, so that was the chapter. I hope you guys liked it! Please review, and thank you so much for reading!**


	5. Chapter 5: The Graveyard

**Hey, everybody! This is chapter 5 of Here Comes the Bride. I still don't know how many chapters this story will be, but I think there will only be a few more chapters. Anyway, please leave reviews, favorite, and subscribe! I know I normally only ask for reviews, but it would be a great help to have more of all these things, so more people can see my writing, I work very hard on it, and I post new chapters for different stories every day. So, please help me out, and thanks to those of you that do. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter. Here it is, and enjoy!**

Tessa wildly looked around her. Will and herself had followed the carriage with Mortmain and Jem inside. _Poor Jem,_ she thought. She missed him terribly, especially when she needed someone to talk too. Jem had always listened to her.

Now they were in the graveyard outside of London, and it was dark. Tessa looked over to find Will very pale. "What's wrong?" she asked him. He shook his head no, maybe he couldn't tell her, or nothing was wrong, Tessa couldn't tell. So she just nodded and waited to see what was going to happen.

A few hours later, almost midnight, Mortmain and Jem stepped out. Jem looked like he was sick and weak. _He must not be giving him the drug,_ she thought, and she shook violently with anger. She got herself to calm down, she wasn't normally like this.

Mortmain pulled Jem out of the carriage and threw him on the ground. "Now, little Shadowhunter. I know what you can do, and I need you to do something for me." Jem tried to talk, but Mortmain put his foot on his throat, silencing him. "Don't you try to deny it."

Jem winced once Mortmain removed his foot, and he was brought through the graveyard, to a set of headstones. Will and Tessa silently moved through the bushes, until they were close enough to see the headstones. They had belonged to Mortmain's parents.

"I need you to talk to them for me. I want to talk to them," Mortmain said, and for once emotion was in his voice. He really cared about this.

Jem whispered something, and was answered by a kick in the jaw. "Do you want to ever see your precious Ms. Grey again?" he asked. Jem's eyes grew wide. "I could take you both out of this world, and you will be like these ghosts if you don't do as I say, you understand?" Jem nodded solemnly. "Speak to them."

Tessa looked beside her, but Will was nowhere to be seen. Then she looked at the scene before her. Will was approaching Mortmain.

"I believe I'm the one you're looking for."

**Ok, that was the chapter! Sorry, I know this chapter wasn't very good, I got writer's block **_**again. **_**Let me know what you think of this story, and thanks so much for reading!**


	6. Chapter 6: Falling

**Hey, everybody! Sorry it's been so long since I've updated this story, I recently got a virus on my computer, so I couldn't type for a while. But, no worries, I'll be updating more now, but I'll just update all my stories when I can, instead of on set dates. So, this is chapter 6 of Here comes the Bride! I've decided to make this story only 7 chapters, so this is the second to last one. As always, please review, follow, and favorite this story! So, here it is, and enjoy!**

I watched in shock as Will stepped out, leaving me. "I believe it is me you are looking for," Will whispered.

"Last time I thought, this young man," he gestured to Jem, "Is the one who was in love with the girl, and who could speak to the dead," Mortmain said.

"No. He does love her, but I am the one who can speak to the dead," he said. He turned around and whispered, so low only I could hear. "But I love her more then she knows."

"Well then. I need you, Mr. Herondale, to talk to the dead for me."

"I will. But promise me you will not hurt Jem or Tessa," he said. Mortmain nodded, and gestured for Will to follow him.

Will's POV

I walked away, following Mortmain. I noticed that Jem was following me, and that he was tied up. We continued to walk until we reached a gravestone.

"Talk to them."

"Who is it?" I asked, but I already knew.

"My father," he whispered. "Dr. Hollingsworth Mortmain."

Tessa's POV

I followed them quietly from the bushes, trying to hide the pain of what Will had said to me. I knew he meant it too, which caused it to hurt more. I followed until they reached a gravestone, but I couldn't hear what they were saying. Then I saw Will close his eyes, and I saw his mouth moving, he must have been talking to the dead. Then I finally heard something.

"He says he doesn't want to talk to you," Will said, pain on his face.

I saw Mortmain's face contort, fllowed by his scream. "That's it! He did not tell you that!" He then snapped his fingers, and I saw the clockwork creatures move to Jem, not Will. I screamed, and jumped up, running, as I watched Jem's body crumple to the floor.

"No!" I screamed, running to him. Will was now being held by the clockwork creatures, and his fists were bleeding from where he tried to fight them off.

"Jem," I sobbed.

**Ok, well that was the chapter, sorry it was so short. I hope you enjoyed, and please check back to see the next(and the last) chapter!**


	7. Chapter 7: To the Rescue

**Hey, everybody! This is Chapter 7 of Here Comes the Bride, and this will be the last chapter. I know the last chapter I posted was supposed to leave you guys hanging on what will happen to Jem, but I couldn't do that to you guys….and I do need to finish this story. As always, please review, follow, and favorite this story! So here is the chapter, and enjoy! **

"Please, Jem, please," I cried. It was like no one else was there but me and Jem. He had to make it through this, he had to survive, or else all this was for nothing. I shook him, and continued to beg him to wake up.

I looked over my shoulder for a second, and I saw Will dart out of the hands of the clockwork creature, and rush to Mortmain. He had taken the sword the clockwork creature had been holding; he didn't need a seraph blade to fight Mortmain, who was unarmed.

"You. Hurt. Him," Will said through gritted teeth.

Mortmain laughed. "He had it coming for him, did he not?" Will didn't need any more prompting. He attacked Mortmain. By that time I stopped watching. I didn't need Will to be hurt, too. It was already too much to have Jem hurt.

"No, Will," I said, looking at his glassy eyes. He now had Mortmain in his hold, and he had the blade of the sword up to his neck.

"I would suggest you not do that either."

I spun around, finding the voice. It was no other then Magnus Bane.

"Magnus!" I said, running to give him a hug. I looked behind him, to find Cecily and Gabriel with him. Magnus looked back at them, and they walked over to Will and took Mortmain.

"It is good to see you Tessa. And you Will," he said, nodding in his direction. "And I would say it was nice to see Mr. Carstairs as well, but it appears that something is not well."

I explained to him what had happened to Jem, and Magnus explained that Cecily and Gabriel were bringing Mortmain to the Institute, where he could be tried for hurting and kidnapping Jem. "Now let me see if I can help him," said Magnus. "I have been using a lot of magic lately, so I may not have the strength to heal him."

I shuddered and nodded. Will noticed and walked toward me, giving me a small hug. He was just as worried about Jem as I was, if not more.

Magnus walked over slowly to Jem. He removed his shirt, and I watched him examine the wound. It looked pretty horrible to me, but I am no doctor.

"I think I can fix him," Magnus said. I smile, but I see Will is still worried. He doesn't want to have hope.

Will and I quietly watched Magnus work. I saw his lips moving as he muttered something, and blue sparks come out of his hands.

" Now we wait," he said once he was finished.

0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0

After about an hour, I woke up to Will nudging me. I had fallen asleep waiting to see if what Magnus had done had worked.

"He's done," Will whispered into my ear. I got up with a start, and looked around wildly, until I saw Jem. I got out of Will's arms as quickly as possible, and made my way to him. I kneeled down next to Jem, and I watched him carefully. I put my hand on his chest, and I felt a heartbeat. I smiled. _Jem is alive! _I thought.

I looked at Will and smiled, and he smiled back. He had already known. Then I looked down, and I saw Jem's eyes begin to flutter open.

"Jem," I whispered, kissing his cheek. He looked at me, his eyes dazed, and smiled. He pulled me down and kissed me. "I've missed you Tessa."

"I've missed you, too, Jem. You have no idea how much."

**Ok, well that was the end of the story! I hope you enjoyed it. Don't forget to favorite, follow, and review. Also, please check out my other Infernal Devices fan fictions: If Will Came First and Glad You Came. Thank you so much for reading this story, and I hope you enjoyed!**


End file.
